villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Night Owl
Night Owl is the code-name of Michel Deuce - an "occult biologist" who travels the darkest corners of the world in search of new and exotic life forms to study, despite his obsession making him appear at first a morbid and amoral individual he is actually a good person at heart and will fight against evil in his own unique manner when not chasing new life-forms in order to try and learn more about them. History Michel grew up the only child to a cruel and abusive father and a mother who was never able to do much to help either herself or her son, spending most of his childhood alone and locked up in the family basement he was the victim of his father's obsession with the occult and had several Sigils carved into his flesh which would remain with him for the rest of his life. Surviving into his teens Michel was eventually rescued when his family home was raiding by police following reports of his father being involved in the kidnap of several youngsters in the community - taken into care Michel remains very secretive about his past and is ashamed of his father. Taking up the name "Night Owl" Michel quickly left care and wandered the world alone, become a free-lancer and began pursuing occult biology despite a fear that he would become like his father. Villains Academy Night Owl is set to become one of the main protagonists of the alternate-reality "Villains Academy". Appearance Night Owl is a young man with long greasy black hair and despite his youth he sports a thick beard, largely due to the fact he does not look after his appearance - as evident by his often scruffy clothes and pale skin as well as eyes that betray the life of a man that never sleeps. Night Owl rarely removes his top but when he does his sigils can be clearly seen as a collection of scars that go along his front torso as well as his back - each sigil unique in appearance and looking angry and raw. Personality Night Owl is utterly obsessed with occult biology - though his methods are very much against orthodox science in the way he pursues new life forms with eager zeal that can verge on stalking, however he is a good person at heart and he would never dream of actively harming someone even at the height of his obsession. In fact Night Owl is known to fight against evil in his own way by offering exorcism, bounty-hunting and other forms of work - which normally tie in with his constant search for new life forms to engage with and chronicle. Also due to his troubled past Night Owl has doubts in himself, although he tries to hide them - for example Michel does not wish to father any children, believing he would become a "monster" like his father.. despite never having displayed any of Samuel's sociopathic tendencies. Powers / Abilities Night Owl is a mystic mutate, his skin having been carved with several sigils which grant him unique abilities - in addition prolonged exposure to occult-beings has made him far more capable at blocking out traumatic experiences than a normal human: *Sigil of Endless Rage (Night Owl can increase his physical strength at will to that of superhuman beings) *Sigil of Free Spirit (Night Owl can astral-project, walk on air or enter dimensional-portals) *Sigil of Full Moon (Night Owl can channel lunar energy so as to go without sleep, food or water indefinitely) *Sigil of Dead Water (Night Owl can enter a state that resembles a mild coma upon great injury or distress - during which his body heals itself at an incredible rate both physically and emotionally) *Sigil of True Sight (Night Owl has a heightened sense of awareness, able to see invisible or hidden beings and places) Category:Character Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Male Characters Category:Queen-Misery Category:Major Protagonists Category:Mercenaries Category:Neutral Good